HELP!
by lfg
Summary: Harry was severly injured while on Auror duty. His hands and arms were crushed. Unconscious for weeks, he is awakened by a red-haired angel who will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

HELP!

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is earned by this work.

A/N WARNING! There will be scenes of an explicit sexual nature in later chapters. If you are under age, or if sexual scenes offend you, then please DO NOT READ THOSE CHAPTERS. You will be warned again at the start of the chapters.

Chapter 1 The Angel of St. Mungo's

Harry Potter's life was just beginning to reach a point of normality. His younger years spent with the Dursleys, terrible as they were, are only a distant memory. He attended Durmstrang Institute for his wizard training. Dumbledore felt that with the prophecy pending, the more Harry knew about and understood dark magic, the better able he would be when the time came to face Voldemort. Harry did defeat him at the battle of Hogwarts, but it took a great slice out of Harry's life. Two years it took Harry to recover. Two years to fill a great hole in his memories.

After much soul searching and fighting his ever present feeling of being an outsider, Harry applied to and was accepted at the Ministries' Auror Academy. There, he fit in nicely. He had found a home. After graduating first in his class, Harry quickly advanced to the position squadron leader and special operations commander.

Harry was very happy with his life as an Auror. There he met and became fast friends with fellow Auror Ronald Weasley. And being 'the boy who saved the wizarding world', he had just about every young wizard girl falling at his feet. Harry dated many, and enjoyed them all. But still, his heart felt empty. The sex was great, the girls were beautiful, but not one of them could capture his heart.

Yes, Harry's life was good, until that fateful day. On what should have been a routine assignment, his squad was unexpectedly attacked by a band of marauders. Badly injured, crushed against a cement wall, Harry was rushed, unconscious and bleeding profusely, to St. Mungo's. He had suffered a severe concussion, and his hands and arms had been pulverized. He also suffered internal injuries as well, including two broken ribs and a lacerated liver.

Harry was unconscious for two weeks. When he finally awoke, still in a dazed and confused state, a young and very beautiful redhead was leaning over him, talking to him and encouraging him to rejoin the conscious world.

"Mister Potter, can you hear me? Open your eyes, Mister Potter. Come on, you can do it now. That's good. A little more, Mister Potter. That's good now. "

Harry thought that he had died and gone to heaven. 'Who is this angel, this most beautiful redhead leaning over me?' he whispered to himself.

"Very good Mister Potter. Welcome back. I am going to call a Healer to talk to you. I'll be right back."

As Harry slowly became aware of his surroundings, he tried to bring his hands down to his head, but he could not move them. His arms were pined to the bed above his head. He couldn't see them or even feel them. He started to panic, and began to thrash his body around the bed. Just then he felt soft hands on his torso, settling his body and encouraging him to relax.

"It's alright Mister Potter, It's ok. Look at me, Mister Potter. Your at St. Mungo's. You have been badly injured. Please try to settle down and relax Mister Potter. We don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Mister Potter." Harry heard a strong masculine voice talking now. "Mister Potter, can you hear me?"

Harry looked around and saw his redheaded angel standing beside his bed. Then he noticed a tall man with glasses and wearing a white coat. "Mister Potter. I am Healer Poundstone. Can you hear me Mister Potter?"

Still confused and unsure of where he was, Harry managed to focus his eyes on the Healer. "I can hear you," Harry said in a very unsure voice. "Where am I?"

"You are in St. Mungo's, Mister Potter. You were badly injured."

"Oh shite, I don't remember. What happened? And where the bloody hell are my hands?"

"Mister Potter, you are a very lucky man. If you had been taken to a hospital in London, they would have had to amputate both your arms to save you. When you arrived here, we were able to stop the bleeding and treat you with Blood-Replenishing Potion. If your arrival had been delayed by even ten minutes, you would have died."

"So where the hell are my hands?" Harry cried."

"Both of your hands and your forearms were badly crushed. Every bone in your fingers were pulverized. At first, our surgeons wanted to amputate your arms, but fortunately, we have a young surgeon on staff who specializes in hand repair. You were in surgery for six hours while he worked on you. We won't know for weeks if he was successful. We had to put both your hands in plaster casts to prevent any movement from displacing the joint settings. Your arms are secured above your head because you were thrashing around so violently that we were afraid you would do more damage to them. We will release them once you have settled down."

Harry was now in a state of shock. What am I going to do now, he pondered. "Healer Pound er, Wait a minute. That's a bloody mouthful. Is there something else I can call you that's simpler?"

The Healer laughed. "Your Auror friends warned us of your caustic personality, Mister Potter. So why don't you just call me 'DOC'."

"Yea, that's a lot better. So, what do I have to look forward to Doc, without the use of my hands?"

"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you, Mister Potter."

"Doc, My name is Harry."

"Yes, I know that. But patient Healer protocol dictates that we address you formally."

"Well that's bloody fucking stupid. So come on, what about my hands? Tell me something. Worst case, best case. Give me something to go on."

"Ok, Mister Potter. Worst case is that you will not have any use of you hands, ever. You will not be able to grip or hold anything. Essentially, they will be useless. Best case, you will regain full use of both hands. The truth is somewhere in between. I can tell you this though, which ever way it turns out, you are in for a long period of rehabilitation."

Harry thought about this, long and hard. What the bloody hell do I do now, he thought. Why me? He was holding back the urge to burst out in tears. OK Potter, he thought to himself as his resolve slowly built up inside him. Grow a pair. You can face this. You've faced worse. Be a man. Get on with it.

Harry took a deep breath. "Ok Doc. Thanks for being honest with me. In the meantime, if and when I escape from this bloody place, how am I going to care for myself?"

"Again Mister Potter, I don't know. We have people on staff who will help you with this when the time comes. In the mean time, our Mediwitches will do everything possible to help in your recovery. Miss Weasley here will be your primary care-giver until such time that you are released. That's all I can tell you for now. If you have any other questions, ask Miss Weasley. She is more than competent, and will assist you in any way that she can. I will be stopping in to see you every day. If that is all for now, good day Mister Potter."

Harry laid back against his pillow, his eyes closed tightly, his heart beating wildly. This is it, his brain was processing. I'm done.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

HELP!

Chapter 2 What happened

"Ok now, Mister Potter," Mediwitch Weasley said. "Healer Poundstone has given permission to release the restraints on your arms. Please do not try to move them yourself. The casts are very heavy, and moving your arms will be painful. Let me guide them down to your side. Ready?"

"Yea, as ever I will ever be, I suppose," Harry said dejectedly.

She released the restraints and slowly lowered his arms to rest on the bed next to his torso. Harry looked down on them and was shocked. They looked like something out of a horror movie. He struggled to hold back his tears.

"Ok Mister Potter, is that better?"

"I guess so. I don't have much of a bloody choice, do I?"

Ignoring his comments, Mediwitch Weasley raised the head of his bed and positioned pillows behind him so that he was sitting up comfortably. She reached for a potion bottle and filled a glass. "This is a pain potion, Mister Potter. You will be getting this and other medications throughout the day. Do you think that you can drink it if I hold it for you, or would you prefer a straw?"

"Either way your going to have to hold it for me. So what's the bloody difference?"

She scowled, "The difference is, I can set the glass on the bed table and you can lean up and reach the straw with your mouth."

"Yea, ok. I'll go with the straw."

She rolled the bed table over him and adjusted it so that he could reach the straw. "How is that?" she asked him.

"Fine, I guess." He took a few sips, made disgusting face, and said, "Is there anything in this place that doesn't taste like dragon piss?"

"Language, Potter."

Harry laughed. "So what happened to the 'Mister' part."

She ignored him and went about her business.

About a half hour later she returned with several more potions for him. She set them on the bed table and inserted a straw into each. "These are nutrients and other medications that you need, Mister Potter. Please drink them. I will return in a short time to assist you if necessary."

Harry looked at her, her big brown eyes, her beautiful freckled face. "So you are a Weasley. Any relation to the Auror Ron Weasley?"

"Yes, he is my brother."

"And a very good friend of mine," said Harry.

"Yes, I know. He speaks very highly of you Mister Potter."

"Only because he doesn't know the real me."

"Oh, I doubt that."

"Yea, it's true. If it ever got out what a bloody bastard I really am, I wouldn't have a friend left."

"Speaking of friends Mister Potter, there are many people waiting to visit you, including my brother and his Aurors. Our visiting rules only allow for three visitors at a time. If you would tell me who you would like to see first, I will arrange it for you."

"Thank you Red. Now, it would please me no end if you would call me Harry."

"Mister Potter, you know that I can't do that."

"Well, I am going to find a way around that very soon. So, Mediwitch Weasley, Red, what is your given name?"

"I can't tell you that either. Drink your potions Mister Potter. My shift is over in an hour. Let me know who you would like to see first."

"Well, beside you, I think Ron and the other Aurors."

"I will arrange it for you. Have a good night Mister Potter. I will see you tomorrow."

Within half an hour, Ron entered Harry's private room followed by twelve Aurors.

"HI, Harry, we've been waiting weeks to see you."

"Hi Ron, guys. What's up?"

"What's up with us? You're the one in the bed."

"Yea, I know. So tell me what the bloody hell happened?"

"Just then, a security guard stuck his head in the door. "There is a visitor limit here. Every one out except three."

Ron held out his Auror Badge. "Official business."

"Oh, ok. Just keep it down blokes. This is a hospital you know."

"Harry, we all heard about your hands. Were sorry mate."

"Never mind that, tell me how it happened. I don't remember a thing after we entered that building."

"As near as we can figure it Harry, when they saw us entering the building, they panicked and ran. Several of them jumped into their cars and trucks and made a dash for the door. This one pickup had a trailer attached, and when he swerved to avoid one of the other trucks, the trailer hitch broke away and the trailer skidded into you, knocking you into the side of the building. It then tipped over on top of you."

"We were lucky, or rather you were very lucky that the hitch yoke broke under the trailer, keeping it off the ground, and keeping it from crushing you completely. You were caught under it, but we were able to get you out quickly. Your hands got the worst of it because you instinctively used them to protect yourself. So what's the story, Harry. How long before the can take the casts off?"

"I don't know, Ron. I don't think the Healers know either. Their best guess is several months. Merlin, I hope it's not that long."

"Well, we are all very sorry, Harry. If there is anything I can do, or we can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Thanks Ron. There is one thing. Isn't your sister one of the Mediwitches here?"

"Yea, she is. But she never talks about her patients. Confidentiality and all that."

"Your sister seems big on rules, Ron. What's her name anyway?"

"Her name is Ginny. I thought you met her once at the burrow."

"No, I've never met her Ron."

"Ok, officially she is Ginevra Molly Weasley, Mediwitch extraordinaire."

"That's some handle. So what's her story? Is she married, engaged, going steady, what?"

"No, nothing like that. She's dedicated to her job. Dates only rarely. Never goes out with the same bloke more than twice. Why, are you interested?"

"Ron, the only thing I'm interested in right now is getting the bloody hell out of here.

But, if my name comes up, put in a good word, yea."

"Harry, your reputation with women is so bad that next to you, jack-the-ripper would be a good date."

"Ha. Ha. My buddy. Thanks."

"We have to go now Harry. That security guard is back. Minister Shacklebolt and a few other officials will be stopping around during the coming week. They still need to officially question you, so good luck. See you in a few, Harry."

"Ron, on your way out, if you see one of the medi-what-evers, tell them that I'm in pain."

"Sure thing Harry. Oh, there's one of them now. Miss, Harry says that he is a pain. Can you help him?"

Harry muttered under his breath. "You're a great help arse face. You'll get yours."

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

HELP!

Chapter 3 Your going to do what?

Harry slept peacefully through the night, with the help of pain potions and sleeping potions. He was awakened by a soft hand on his cheeks. "Mister Potter, wake up Mister Potter."

Harry had been dreaming of beautiful women making love to him. A standard dream for him. As he awoke and saw a beautiful face in front of his eyes, he imagined that his vision was a part of his dream. "Good morning my beautiful dream," he greeted her.

She pulled back quickly. "Good morning Mister Potter. Did you have a peaceful sleep?"

"Yes, I did," he said in a drowsy voice. "And it's getting better."

"Well, that's good to hear Mister Potter. Now, because you have not been conscious for a while, I know that you are not familiar with our routine here. First, there is the morning potions, then breakfast. You have not been cleared for solid food yet, so I think that breakfast will be mostly soft foods such as puddings."

"Well, that sounds bloody great. So how the bloody hell do I eat anything without my hands?"

"Mister Potter, do you think that you could refrain from using that kind of language? It's really not appropriate you know."

"Well, I thought my bad language was pretty much in check. I only used the 'F' word once. Ok, tell you what. You call me Harry, and I will watch my language. Deal?"

"I don't think so, Mister Potter."

"And why the bloody hell not, Ginevra?"

Ginny pulled back, a shocked expression on her face. "Mister Potter, please don't call me that."

"And why not?"

She bent her face close to him and said in a soft voice, "Because Harry, if anyone heard you, I could get into a lot of trouble."

She called me Harry. Wow, progress he thought. "Then why did you just call me Harry?"

"To emphasize the point, Harry. Please?"

"And suppose someone heard you calling me by my first name?"

"I would be fired on the spot."

"Well now, we couldn't let that happen. I think I would miss you, and you would probably be replaced by some old woman out of a Wagnerian Opera. So let's make a deal. I will only address you as Ginevra when we are alone, and you do the same. I mean, you call me Harry. I promise to be vary careful."

"Ok, Harry. But call me Ginny, ok"

"Deal Ginny. So what about breakfast. I could eat dragon dung right about now."

"Let me see what's available. I'll be right back."

Ginny returned with a tray of tea, Jell-O, and crackers. She cranked up his bed and adjusted the pillows behind his back so that he was sitting up as if in a chair. She placed the tray on the bed table and pushed it towards him. "How's that?" she asked. "Can you reach the straws ok?"

"Yes, thank you. But how do I suck the Jell-O up with a straw?"

"No, silly. I will feed it to you. Is the tea alright?"

"Actually, I would prefer coffee in the morning, if that's within the prison rules."

"I can get you coffee if you prefer. How do you like it?"

"I like it strong and black with a hint of sugar."

"Well, that's a coincidence. I like coffee that way also. Drink your fruit juice and I'll get you a cup."

"Could you bring me two cups? That way you could surreptitiously have a cup with me. We'll make it our secret morning routine."

"You do have a devious mind, Mister Potter. I'll be right back."

Ginny fed Harry the Jell-O and they shared the moment with quick sips of coffee. Ginny was lost in thought as she fed him and helped him drink. No, I can't let this happen, she thought to herself. It won't happen.

The breakfast finished, she cleared the tray and moved the bed table back. "I have other patients to attend to, Mister Potter. I see that a social advisor is scheduled to see you this morning. She will talk to you about your home care once you are discharged. I don't know who has been assigned to you. They are all volunteers, and do not work everyday. Who ever it is, I'm sure that she can find solutions for your homecare. I will be back for lunch and your bath Mister Potter. Relax, and let your body heal."

And she was gone. My bath! What the bloody hell is that all about, he thought.

Several hours later, a pleasant looking matronly red-headed woman walked into his room.

"Good morning Mister Potter. My name is Molly Weasley, and I have been assigned to you."

"Well, good morning Mrs. Weasley. It seems that I have been blessed with beautiful red headed women to take care of me. You do look familiar, have we met before?"

"Yes Harry. You have been to my house with my son, Ron."

"Ah yes, the famous Weasley dinners. I do remember now. And how have you been Mrs. Weasley?"

"You can call me Molly, Harry. I am only a social advisor, not a caregiver. I don't have access to your medical chart, so why don't you tell me your problem."

"As you can see Molly, I don't have the use of my hands, and probably won't for a long time. When I am discharged, I will have no way to care for myself. I won't be able to do anything. Nothing, and the thought of this is very depressing."

"I am so sorry, Harry. Do you have any relatives, or even a friend that could help you?"

"No, nobody. I am an orphan. There is nobody left alive that I could turn to."

"Well, don't despair Harry, I'm sure we can figure it out. I will talk to your care-giver and determine what your needs will be. Do you know who your care-giver is?"

"Yes, She is a most beautiful and wonderful young women. I believe her to be your daughter."

"Oh my, Harry. Well, that's certainly convenient. I will talk to her tonight. Now, anything else I can do for you Harry?"

"No, thank you Molly."

Later that morning, Healer Poundstone entered Harry's room. "Good morning Mister Potter. How are you feeling this morning."

"About as well as can be expected. Doc."

"Any pain, or unusual feelings in your arms or legs?"

"No, not really. Just the usual dull ache. My legs keep cramping though."

"Yes, normal for bedridden patients. I will set up a routine of physical therapy for you that will get your leg and back muscles in shape. Now, we have a bit of a problem. We need to do some tests on your arms and hands, sort of like taking pictures inside your skin. Like X-rays, only better. Unfortunately, we don't have the equipment to do those tests here, so in a week or two we will have to transport you to a hospital in London to have the tests done."

"If I may ask Doc, why doesn't St. Mungo's have this equipment?"

"That type of machinery is very expensive Mister Potter. We simply can't afford it."

"Well, let's take a hypothetical case and say that you could afford it. Or say that someone donated the equipment. Would it be beneficial to other patients beside me?"

"Oh yes, Mister Potter. It would be a great help to many people."

Harry pondered this for a moment, then made a decision. "Ok, anytime your ready, I'll be ready Doc."

"Good. I'm glad you understand. Many patients refuse to be treated by Muggles or Muggle medicine. Anything else today Mister Potter?"

"No, Thank you Doc. Oh wait. Could you have that social volunteer come see me. A Mrs. Weasley, I believe."

"Certainly. See you tomorrow Mister Potter."

Ten minutes later, Molly poked her head into Harry's room. "You wanted to see me Harry?"

"Yes Molly. Very important. I need to see a Mister Featherboard as soon as possible. He works in the legal department at the ministry. Could you contact him and have him see me here as soon as he can. I would be most thankful if you could do that for me."

"Of course, Harry. I'll get on it right away. Anything else?"

"No, thank you Molly."

Lunch time. Ginny walked into his room with a tray loaded with drinks and fruit, and green Jell-O this time.

"Ha, er, Mister Potter. Lunch time. Green Jell-O this time I see." She set up the tray and proceeded to feed him. "I have a surprise for you for dinner tonight, Mister Potter."

"Oh, are we having dinner out and dancing after?" Harry joked.

"I wish… I mean, you wish… Oh, forget it," she stammered. "Just eat, ok."

"A little flustered there, Gin?"

"Shhh, Harry. Don't get me in trouble now."

"Sorry, just playing with you. So what's the big surprise?"

"You'll see. Come on, let's finish so I can wash you."

Lunch finished and the tray cleared, Ginny returned with a large tray containing a wash basin, small wash cloths, and a towel. She pulled the curtains around his bed providing them with a bit of privacy. "Lean up so I can untie your gown."

She lowered his gown down to his waist and proceed to wash his back and shoulders. After drying him with a towel, she poured a small amount of a cream on her hands and proceeded to massage his back, carefully and expertly."

"Hmm, Gin. that feels great."

She than laid him back down and washed his torso down to a point below his navel. She washed and dried and massaged his chest as she had done his back. When finished, she drew the bed sheet up exposing his legs and thighs.

"Do I get this treatment every day from now on?" he asked.

"I have done this for you every day that you have been here, Harry." She proceeded to wash his legs and thighs, and took particular care to massage his leg muscles.

"That feels good, my leg muscles have been bothering me lately."

"I know. You have a physical therapy session scheduled for tomorrow. That should help."

She pulled the bed covers up to but not covering his genital region. She then pulled his gown up to his navel, exposing him for all to see.

"Wow, what are you doing,?" he questioned. "I can't be naked in front of you like this."

Harry, with great difficulty, lifted his arms and attempted to cover himself.

"Shush, Harry. I already told you that I have washed you every day that you have been here. Seeing your bits is not a new thing for me. Now put your arms back at your side before you hurt yourself."

"Yea, well it's new to me," he said embarrassingly.

"Relax. I have to empty your bladder first."

Harry was now ready to hex her into oblivion. "You have to what?" he yelled.

"Empty your bladder. Surely with all the times you have been hospitalized, you've had this done before."

"Bloody hell, not that I remember." Harry now noticed a growing pain in his lower abdomen. Well hurry up, will you."

With a snicker, Ginny waved her wand over his abdomen, and he felt a strange warming sensation in his belly. "Ok, all done. Now to do your testicles."

"Ginny, he shouted. Leave my bollocks alone. They don't have to be emptied."

"Yes they do Harry."

"Bloody hell, NO!" he shouted.

"Well, the alternative is to have Mediwitch Johnson do it."

"That brunhilda, No way."

"Well, I could get Mediwizard McNocens to do it."

"Ginny, I wouldn't let him touch me. He makes my skin crawl."

"So what do we do Harry?

"Why do you have to do it at all?"

"Harry, even when you are unconscious your testicles continue to make sperm. If there is no relief after three or four days, your testicles will swell up and be very painful. The French call it, 'bleu buretts', or loosely translated, blue balls. I'm sure you have relieved yourself many times. So just close your eyes and let me do what I need to do."

"Ok, but that doesn't mean that I have to like it."

Ginny took a small wash cloth and held it around Harry's penis. With a swish of her wand, his testicles were purged. "Now that wasn't so bad, was it Harry?"

"No. But it didn't feel normal."

"It wasn't normal. Now let me clean you up and you can relax for the next few hours."

"Thank you Gin. Seriously, I really do appreciate everything you do for me. I can't for the life of me imagine what I am going to do to survive after they kick me out of here."

"Your thanks are welcomed, Harry. See you at Dinner."

End chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

HELP!

Chapter four New equipment

Later that day, after Harry recovered from his seminal purging experience, he had a visitor from the ministries' legal department. "Hello Mister Potter," he greeted Harry, holding out his hand. "Merlin's beard, what happened to your hands?"

"I had a bad experience on Auror duty, Mister Crackland. That's not what I wanted to talk to you about. It has come to my attention that this hospital, St. Mungo's, is badly in need of some specialized medical diagnostic equipment, and they simply can't afford to buy what they need right now. I would like you to look into obtaining this equipment for them as soon as possible, at my expense of course."

"Certainly Mister Potter. Do you know the nature of this equipment?"

"I just know the names of two devices, a CAT machine, and an MRI machine. I don't know what they do, or what those initials mean. I just know that they are badly needed. I need you contact the chief of the medical department here and tell him that an anonymous donor wishes to donate them to St. Mungo's. And the sooner the better."

"I will start looking into this immediately, Mister Potter. Is there to be a cap on what you will donate?"

"No, just keep me informed."

"And my usual fee is acceptable?"

"Absolutely, and if you can get them in here and working within two weeks, you can tack on an additional ten percent. Ok?"

"Yes, Mister Potter. Anything else?"

"No. Just keep me informed. Thank you Mister Crackland."

"Good day to you, Mister Potter. I hope you are felling better soon."

Just before dinner, Healer Poundstone stopped by on his daily rounds. "How are you feeling this afternoon Mister Potter?"

"Better Doc, I think."

"Well that's good to hear. Mister Potter, I just came out of a very interesting meeting with my boss and some important ministry official. It seems that some very rich wizard is going to donate a lot of money to St. Mungo's to purchase two diagnostic machines that we need. And it just happens that the two devices are just what we need to evaluate your progress. Quite a coincidence, don't you think."

"Yes, quite. So what are these machines Doc?"

"One is called Computerized Axial Tomography, or simply a CAT scanner. Using x-ray technology, it produces very high resolution 3-demensional images. The other device is called a Magnetic Resonance Imaging machine, or simply an MRI machine. It also produces high resolutions 3-dimensional images, but using a different technology. Together, they can give us very accurate pictures of how your joints and bones are healing. They have many other uses in medicine, and will be of great assistance to St. Mungo's. Unfortunately, they are very expensive devices. But hopefully, we will have them soon."

"So who is this ultra rich benefactor, Doc?"

"No one knows. He, or she, chooses to remain anonymous. Well, I have to see a few other patients tonight. I will see you tomorrow Mister Potter."

"Yea, good night Doc."

Just before dinner time, Ginny arrived with a hospital administrator. "Hi, Mister Potter. This is Mister Wellswort from the administration offices. Mrs. Weasley, the volunteer who is helping you, has requested permission to discuss your medical situations with me. I can not do that without your written permission, and since you are not able to sign the permission form, Mister Wellswort will witness your verbal permission."

"Mister Potter, you simply need to state to me that you give Mediwitch Weasley permission to discuss your medical issues with volunteer Mrs. Weasley."

"Yes, for the record, I hereby give Mediwitch Weasley permission to discuss my medical affairs, and any other information pertinent to furthering my recovery, with volunteer Mrs. Weasley on this day, well whatever the bloody hell day it is. OK. Is that sufficient?"

"Yes, Mister Potter. Quite sufficient. Thank you."

Once they were alone, Ginny looked at him. "What was all that shite about 'other information', Harry?"

"Language, Weasley."

"Yea, you should talk. So what was it about.?"

"I don't know. I was on a roll, so I just threw that in."

"You are a weirdo, Potter."

'Takes one to know one, Weasley."

Just then, their was a knock on the curtain. Actually, a large rather stern looking Mediwitch said, "Knock. Knock. May I come in?"

Ginny jumped and said, "Of course Mrs. Billings. Mister Potter, this is my supervisor, Mediwitch Billings."

The older Mediwitch looked at Harry and said in a very stern voice, "You are Mister Potter, correct."

"Yes, I am Mister Potter. What may I do for you?"

"Mister Potter, we periodically check with all of our patients to make sure that their needs are being answered. You may say whatever you like about anything. Nothing you say to me will be placed on your medical record. You may be completely honest with your answers, and if you prefer, I will ask Miss Weasley to leave the room while I interview you."

"No, Miss Weasley may stay."

"Very good. Now Mister Potter, do you have any complaints about anything at all? Anything that you are uncomfortable with?"

Harry looked over at Ginny with a mischievous smile and gave her a surreptitious wink.

"No, no complaints, and no questions."

"Do you have any complaints about any of the care-givers, or Healers, or anyone on our ancillary staff?"

"No."

On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, How would you rate our staff overall?"

"Ten."

And how would you rate your care-giver, Mediwitch Weasley?"

"One hundred."

Ginny's smile reached ear to ear.

"Mister Potter, can you honestly say that there is not even one thing about Miss

Weasley that you could complain about?"

"Mrs. Billings, I have spent more time in hospitals and school infirmaries than most people spend shopping. Check my medical record. I can honestly say that the people here are absolutely top notch. And Miss Weasley is one of the best, most competent and caring Mediwitch I have ever known."

"Mister Potter, did you know, or had you met Miss Weasley prior to your admission?"

"No, I did not."

"Well, ok, Mister Potter. Thank you. You may carry on Miss Weasley."

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" asked Harry.

"I don't know Harry."

"Has she ever done anything like that before?"

"Yes, to other Mediwitches, but never to me."

"Well, ok then. Maybe it was just your turn. So what's for dinner?"

Ginny left for the patient food distribution station on her floor and returned with Harry's dinner. Setting it on the bed table and adjusting Harry's bed, she sat next to him and uncovered the various dishes. "Surprise!" she shouted. "Tonight, real food. No Jell-O.

"Wow, how come?"

"Harry, I think that they are getting you ready to go home."

"No, I can't go home yet. I'd starve. Who would cook for me? Who would feed me?"

"We are working on that Harry. Me and mum. The only problem we have is money. If we get someone to stay with you, someone would have to pay them. So I need to talk to you about that."

"Gin, I'm very rich. No one knows that, I have always kept it secret. If you need money for any reason, just let me know and it's done."

"Ok, Harry. Mum and I are going to work out the particulars tonight. That's why we needed your permission."

End chapter four

'


	5. Chapter 5

HELP!

Chapter 5 Plan B

That evening after work, Ginny went to the Burrow for dinner. Ginny had her own flat near St. Mungo's, but tonight she and her mother needed to discuss Harry's situation.

"I feel so sorry for that boy, Ginny. I wish there was something we could do."

"Actually mum, he is quite healthy. It's only the fact that he won't be able to use his hands for possibly several more months that is the problem."

"So what exactly does he need to be done for him?" Molly asked.

"Mum, think about it. Put your hands in your pocket and try not to use them for just an hour. It's impossible. You couldn't do anything for yourself."

"I see," admitted Molly. "So lets take it one thing at a time. First, eating. He needs someone to prepare his meals. Then he needs someone to feed him. All this would be daytime requirements. If we could find someone to go to his flat three times a day and take care of his meals, that would solve that problem. Does Harry have the money to pay for this?"

"Yes mum. Money is not the problem. The next problem we face is his, er, his use of the loo, er, toilet functions."

"Gin, the more we think about this, the more I think that the only solution is to put him into a nursing home. That may be the only practical solution."

"Mum, how long do you think a young active man like Harry would last in a nursing home? He would go crazy in two days. No, I don't think that would work."

"Then what is the answer, Gin. Certainly we couldn't care for him alone. We have to work. We have our own lives to think about. Harry is just a patient in a difficult situation. Were not responsible for him after he is discharged."

"I know mum, I know. It's just, I don't know, I just feel that we should do something. He's all alone in this world, and he needs someone."

Molly sat back, beginning to understand. She thought for a moment, then said, " Ginny, are you falling for him?"

"NO!.. Maybe… No, I can't. It's just that… Ok, I don't know mum."

Molly chuckled to herself and half smiled. "Gin, Let's say for a moment that you are falling for him. Hypothetically, if so, if your taken by him, not love really, not yet any way, but just really into him. What would you be willing to do for him?"

"Everything. I do just about everything for him now."

"And is that any different between how you care for him and how you care for your other male patients?"

"No. But in away, yes. I have always given my patients the best I am capable of giving. The difference is, when I walk into his room and see him lying there, his green eyes looking at me with this puppy-dog expression on is face, I can't resist him. I want to curl up next to him and just hold him close to me."

"And you say you don't know if your falling for him. Ginny, face reality. You're already in love with him. Head-over-arse in love with him."

"So what am I supposed to do, mum? I can't just go and live with him."

"Why not?"

"Because, first off, I don't think he even notices me. If I suggested that, I'm afraid he would laugh in my face."

"We need a plan, Gin. It will be at least a week or so before he is discharged, so we have time. Let's do this. For the next few days, oh, wait a minute. Aren't you off the next two days?"

"Yea, I forgot. I am."

"Great. That's perfect. The next two days, go in to work and take care of him. Tell your supervisor that you are volunteering your time at the request of your brother and the Aurors. She should accept that. Spend time with him. Read to him. Play up to him. If he doesn't respond to you, then we will go to plan B."

"Do we have a plan B?"

"No, but if I am right, we won't need one."

The next day, Ginny arrived early at St. Mungo's, and spoke to her supervisor. "Miss Weasley, I was about to give you a call. Two of our staff called in sick today. Would you be willing to fill in for us?"

"Yes, of course. I came in at the request of my brother and the Auror staff. It seams that they are worried about their boss, and asked me to look after him."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley, that is very commendable. May I be candid with you Miss Weasley?"

"Yes, of course."

"It's none of my business, but I sense that there are feelings developing between you and Mister Potter. As long as it does not interfere with your duties, it's not against the rules. But I caution you, such feelings are most often based on your feeling sorry for your patient. Yesterday, when I was interviewing him, I got the strong feeling that he was falling for you. Miss Weasley, please be careful. I don't want to lose you. You are one of the best care-givers we have ever had."

"Thank you Mrs. Billings. I assure you, I am being cautious."

Well, that was interesting, thought Ginny. So she thinks Harry is interested in me. I'll have to work on that.

"Good morning Mister Potter, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Good morning to you. I thought this was your day off."

"Was, is correct. A few people called in sick this morning, so I am filling in for them."

"Well lucky me. Come here and give me a kiss."

"HARRY!"

"Sorry, just kidding. Seriously Gin, I have wanted to ask you this for some time."

"What?"

"Well, when all this is over, and I get my hands back, would you go out with me? You know, like on a date."

Ginny's heart skipped a beat. "Harry, I think that's something for us to discuss when you are better. If your ready, I'll get your breakfast. First though, I'd better take care of your bladder."

Harry didn't flinch as Ginny used her wand on his abdomen. He watched her eyes for any sign that might give him a clue about her feelings. Nothing, he thought sadly.

After eating Ginny cleaned up and told him that she would be back later. "I await your return with baited breath," he responded.

An hour or so later, just as Ginny entered his room, Mister Crackland showed up. "Good morning Mister Potter. I have news for you." He turned to Ginny and asked if he might have a private moment with Harry.

"That's alright Mister Crackland. She can stay."

"Mister Potter,.."

Harry interrupted. "I said it's…"

"Well, highly unusual, but it's your choice Mister Potter. Anyway, things are progressing nicely. The units should be delivered in a day or two. Meanwhile, an area is being prepared for their installation. Two questions Mister Potter. The officials here want to have a dedication ceremony. What do I tell them? To whom should it be dedicated?"

Harry thought for a moment, then said, "I think that it should be dedicated to all those who lost there lives fighting for the light. They can work that out any way they want. A memorial plaque with everyone's name engraved on it, or something like that. I think that is the right thing to do. But I want to approve it first, and I want to approve the list of names also."

"Very good Mister Potter. Now, my second question. The current space they have is not adequate. It is only temporary at best. St. Mongo's would like to build a separate building adjacent to the current building that could be used by Muggles as well. They are going to work out a plan to share the facilities with the Muggle hospitals in London. As you might guess, they need money to do this."

"Mister Crackland, I think that is an excellent idea. Tell them that the money will be there."

"Are you sure about this Mister Potter?"

"Yes, absolutely. Set it up."

"Thank you Mister Potter. I will tell them today. Good day to you, and to you miss."

"Harry Potter, did I hear right? Are you the hospitals' mysterious benifactor?"

"Well, they needed that stuff. Besides, I have an ulterior motive. This way I won't have to be carted around London every time I need to have those test done on me."

"But Harry. That's millions of Galleons were talking about. How could you do that?"

"Gin, it's not that much. I can afford it. After all, what good is having all that money if I can't do some good with it. And Gin, what you just learned has to be between you and me. No one else must know, ok?"

"Your secret is safe with me, Harry. I promise."

"Good. So feed me, I'm hungry."

Ginny fed him and held his drinks for him, all the time trying to come up with a solution.

She enjoyed doing this for him, and he seemed to relish the attention. After they finished and Ginny cleaned up, she decided that now was the time to talk to him about a possible solution. "Harry, we have to have a serious talk about some things."

"Yes we do. So for openers, you never said that you would go on a date with me. How about it?"

"Harry, be serious."

"I am being serious. Well, so anyway, who is going to take care of me when I get kicked out of here?"

"Harry, mum and I talked about this last night. If it was anyone but you, our recommendation would be to put you in a nursing home. But we quickly realized that you would not accept that solution, despite the fact that it would be best."

"Your right about that Gin. I would go crazy in a nursing home. So what did you two decide?"

"We decided to talk to you first and see what your thoughts were."

"I don't think that my thoughts would be valid. I'm not going to be very objective."

"Right. So here is what we came up with. First, we would hire a person, not necessarily a professional, to prepare your daily meals, and feed you as I am now doing. The logistics of it will have to be worked out, but we think it would work. Our only question was if you could afford it, but after today, I guess that point is moot."

Harry laughed. "Yea, I guess so. So what about the nights, and the other, er, needs I have?"

"Yes, that is a problem. That's why I said that anyone else would simply be placed in a nursing home. Now Harry, hear me through on this before you react. What if someone came to live with you. Someone who was familiar with your problems and knew how to handle them, and handle you."

"Well, right away I can only think of one person who fits that description."

"And who would that be Harry?"

"It's obvious, isn't it. That person would be you, Gin."

Ginny's face quickly matched her hair color. She was thrilled, but embarrassed at the same time. "Harry, as much as I would love to do that for you, do you really think that we could survive each other under those conditions?"

"Well, it will be fun to try."

"Come on Harry, be serious. It could destroy us."

"I don't think so. Ok, yes, let's be serious, and honest Gin. I am sure that you have heard all the stories about me. How I have dated almost every available witch in Britain. And how I go through women like a dragon through a china shop. Well those stories are true. Everyone of them. And do you know why I am so bad at female relationships? Simple. With all the girls I have dated, not one of them ever stirred my emotions. Not a one of them Gin."

"I've thought for a long time that I had some kind of a problem with the female gender. I was convinced that I was simply not capable of being in a normal male-fremale relationship. That is until I met you."

Ginny goggled at that.

"Now don't laugh at me, it's true. The minute I saw you, my insides flipped. It was a feeling I never had before, and I knew right away that I wanted to be with you, and only you. To be truthful, I don't really know how you feel about me, but if there is anything there, then I want to pursue those feelings with you. And if you decide to live with me, and help me, than I promise you, with all my heart, I will do everything in my power to make it work."

"Gin, why are you crying. Did say something that hurt you?"

Ginny leaned back and took a deep breath. "No Harry, everything you said was wonderful. You have made me very happy. I never imagined that you felt that way about me. I'm happy because I feel the same way."

A big smile appeared on Harry's face. "Ok then Gin. Next problem. Your place or mine?"

"I hadn't thought about that. I think that you would be more comfortable in your flat. You know where everything is. And my flat is very small. If you agree, then let's make it your flat."

"Ok, settled. But I have to warn you Gin. It is a typical bachelor pad. Maybe you and Ron, he has my keys, should check it out first. Don't tell him that you will be staying with me. Just say that you need to be sure that it is habitable. What else, oh yea, while your there, I have a spare set of keys in one of the kitchen drawers. Take them, their yours. Oh ,and something else. I just thought of this. I have bills to pay, and other financial obligations that need to be attended to. Would it be too much for me to ask you to take care of some of it for me while your there? I won't even be able to sign a check."

"Yes Harry, I would be happy to help you. But aren't you afraid that I would raid your accounts and run off to Brazil or something?"

Harry laughed. "Gin, I trust you explicitly. Right now there is no one else in this world I trust more."

"Thank you Harry."

"Ok, next thing. When I see Mister Crackland next, I am going to have him add you to my accounts in Gringotts. That way you can handle everything legally. You may have to go with him to sign the necessary papers. Is that ok?"

"Again, yes Harry."

"Ok, were getting there. Anything else we need to do?"

"Possibly. If I will be staying with you, do you have a guest bed room?"

"Yes, I was afraid you were going to ask that."

"Harry, we need to keep up proper appearances."

"Well, whatever. Check out the place with Ron. Let me know if there are any problems."

"I'm sure everything will be fine Harry. Now I have a question for you. How is your wandless magic these days?"

"I know what you are thinking Gin, but it won't work. You need your hands to do wandless magic."

Harry, you are probably the most powerful wizard in Britain. I think you should try and see if wandless magic can be done without the use of your hands. Accidental magic happens that way. I think you should try it."

"Ok, good idea. But not here. I don't want any accidents to happen."

End chapter five


	6. Chapter 6

HELP!

Chapter 6 The solution

That evening, Ginny returned to the Burrow to update her mother on the day's events.

"Gin, I hope you have given careful thought to this. It is a big step. You have never gone this far with any boy, at least that I know of."

"No mum, I haven't. But I have never felt this strongly about anyone before."

"Well, anyway Gin, What do we do about foods and feeding him while your not there?"

"Well, if we can find someone, I think that it will work like this. All she would have to do is show up an hour or so beforehand to cook and prepare the meal, then feed him. After that, she could leave. Three time a day."

"Gin, if you will be staying with him, you could make his breakfast and feed him before you leave for the day."

"Yea, great mum. I didn't think of that. So we only need someone twice a day."

"We could narrow it down a bit more, Gin. I don't work every day. I could feed him on those days, But only if he doesn't mind."

"Why should he mind mum?"

"Because I am the mother of the girl that's living with him. That's why."

"Oh, yea. I didn't think of that." Ginny pondered a minute, then said, "I don't think Harry is like that, mum. But just in case, I'll pass it by him. Will you be able to work on finding someone to help him during the day?"

"I think so. I have a list of people who do that, for a price. It shouldn't be difficult. But I have one question."

"So, what's the question?"

"Gin, I know that you handle this for your patients, but I doubt that Harry will be able to go the entire day without needing the loo."

"Ops, that one slipped by me. I don't think whoever we get to cook for him will want to do that also."

"No, certainly not. Well, what are our options here. Whatever they are, Harry is not going to accept it."

"Your right about that one mum. Let me check at the hospital and see what they suggest. If there is nothing else, I'll be heading home. See you at the hospital tomorrow."

The next day was Ginny's day off, and they did not need her at the hospital. She went in anyway to see Harry and feed him his breakfast. Then she talked to a number of people about Harry's afternoon toilet problem. Two suggestions were made. One, he could wear an adult diaper, and two, he could wear a urine collection bag. She would talk to Harry about this.

Next, she arranged to meet Ron at Harry's flat at noon. There was no fireplace in the flat, so they Apparated to the foyer outside his front door. Ron let her in and showed her around. Harry was right she thought. It is a typical bachelor pad.

The sitting room was sparsely furnished with only a few chairs and a run down divan that had seen better days. A table and a small lamp were hidden in the corner . There was no bulb in the lamp. Central to the room was a large, new entertainment unit. A large plasma telly dominated the scene. Ginny had never seen so many electronic gadgets in one place.

In the kitchen was a small kitchen table with two ladder-back wooden chairs. All the appliances were muggle electric and fairly new. A muggle clothes washer and drier occupied the far corner of the room, partially blocking the only window. Also, there was absolutely nothing in the frig.

The master bedroom was fairly large with a large bed and end tables, but only one set of sheets and a quilt. At least there were a few pillows. A large walk-in closet, rare in this area, provided ample room for storage, but was near empty. Harry didn't have many clothes other than his Auror uniforms. A near empty chest of drawers was against the wall in the far corner.

The spare bedroom was a disaster, A small bed with no sheets, only a bare mattress. A small chest which was empty, and an empty wardrobe. One whole wall was floor to ceiling book shelves, complete with books. Clothes, papers, and other debris was scattered around the room.

The loo. Ginny was afraid to look, but to her surprise, it was fairly clean and tidy. The shower stall was large enough for two people comfortably. Ginny didn't want to know what went on there. An ample supply of clean bath towels surprised her. The medicine chest was amply stocked with men's needs, and to her delight, not a women's toiletry in sight.

Oh well, Ginny thought, at least I know what I am getting into. She said thanks to Ron and blew him a kiss good buy. Pocketing Harry's keys, she locked the door and returned to St. Mungo's.

Harry had already eaten lunch when Ginny returned. "Well Mister Potter, I see you don't need me around anymore," Ginny joked.

"Yea, Grandma Moses fed me. She wanted to take care of my other problem, but I told her I wasn't in need. Ok, so I lied."

Ginny laughed. "Well Mister Potter, since I am not officially on duty, looks like you'll just have to suffer."

"Come on Gin, Please. And the other thing too."

Ginny laughed again. "And if I do, what will I get out of it?"

"Anything you want."

"You promise to behave for the rest of the day, Potter?"

"Promise Weasley."

Ginny took care of Harry's problems, and threw in a very relaxing sponge bath. "Ok now, Mister Potter. We have a few things to talk about. Ron took me to your flat earlier today. It's a total disaster. How can you live in such squalor? What kind of girls did you actually take there?"

"Well I warned you. I told you it was a bachelor's pad. And the only girls I ever took there were so drunk, so I'm sure they didn't notice."

"Harry, that's not winning any points with me," Ginny said, suddenly very serious. "Don't tell me things like that."

"You're right, sorry. That wasn't very nice. Gin, to be serious for a moment, I want you to know that I am ever so thankful for everything you have done for me. Really, I can't even begin to imagine how I would have gotten through all this without your help. You are truly an angel."

"I want to believe you Harry, but sometimes it's hard. Anyway, there are still things to talk about. Problems to solve. For instance, from the time I leave you in the morning until I return in the evening, we have to figure out what to do about you needing the loo. There are two suggestions that would work. The first, and I am certain that this is going to thrill you no end, is for you to wear a nappy, an adult diaper."

"No way, Gin. I'm not a baby."

"Harry, there are many cases where adults wear a diaper out of necessity."

"I said no. Now what's the alternative?"

"The only other practical alternative is for you to wear a urine bag during the day. I would fit it to you in the morning and empty it at night."

"This is getting more and more personal, isn't it Gin. I don't think it's fair for me to be putting all this on you. Why don't I just go to that nursing home and forget all this."

"No, Harry. I'm willing to do this for you because… Well, because it just feels right.

And before you ask, no, I haven't done anything like this before."

"Do you know what your getting yourself into Gin. Agreeing to move in with me. Have you really thought this through? You know my reputation with women. A good shag and so long. I am so bad, I've never even spent the night with a girl."

"Yes Harry. I know of your reputation."

"Then why are you doing this? Why are you putting yourself at risk?"

"Because I don't see it that way Harry. I know your reputation. I have a reputation too. I'm a women, Harry. I have needs just like you. I've used men just like you've used women. One night stands. Satisfy me and go. I'm not proud of that. But that's in the past. I want to be with you Harry. And I'm willing to take the chance with you."

"I don't know what to say, Gin. I'm flabbergasted, astonished beyond words. I have been taken by you from the first minute I laid eyes on you. This is so hard for me to believe that you have feelings for me."

"Well believe it Harry. It's real, at least for me. So let's move on. Nappy or urine bag? Your choice."

End chapter six


	7. Chapter 7

HELP!

Chapter 7 Harry's idea

Later that day, Ginny went to Gringotts with Mister Crackland and signed the papers giving her access to Harry's accounts. She was given a Gringotts credit voucher and a Muggle credit card. She did think about fleeing to Brazil.

Healer Poundstone visited Harry with some good news. "Mister Potter, by the end of the week, Our CAT machine and the MRI machine should be ready. I have scheduled you to be our first patient to use them. If the scans show that there has been improvement, then I will let you go home soon. Have you made the necessary arrangements for your home care?"

"Yes, Mediwitch Weasley will be handling everything for me. Doc, there are a few things that I need to talk to you about."

"Certainly Mister Potter. What's on your mind."

"I've been thinking Doc. I will be totally useless without some use of my hands. If there was a way to attach a glove or some other non-slip type material to the casts, I would be able to do things like take off my glasses, or put them back on. I could hit a light switch, and do other things that don't require my being able to grasp something. Also, if a small piece of something, like the eraser on the end of a pencil, were attached to one of the casts, I would be able to do things like turn on the telly, answer the phone, turn pages of a book, and so forth. You follow me?"

"Yes, Mister Potter, I do. Excellent ideas. Let me talk to the boys in our rehab lab and see what they can come up with. Oh, and if your scans look good, I will remove some of the restricting material around your elbows. This will at least allow you to have a little more use of your arms, but it will also put a lot of pressure on your shoulder and back muscles. If we do this, we will fit you with a special sling that will support your arms and take the weight off your shoulders. I like your ideas Mister Potter. I'll get back to you in a few days."

That evening, Ginny arrived in time to help him with dinner. "Harry," she said while she fed him, "A couple of things. If I am going to stay with you, I need to purchase some things for your flat."

"Your really going to do this, aren't you."

"I thought that's already been established. Yes, of course I am."

"I can't believe you Gin. How did I ever deserve you. So what do I need?"

"Besides everything, you need bed sheets and a quilt and pillows for the bed in your spare room. And food. There is nothing to eat or drink in your flat. And.."

Harry interrupted, "Gin, when you went to Gringotts, didn't they give you a wizard card and a muggle credit card?"

"Well, yes, they did."

"Good. So just go shopping and get anything you need."

"I really think that I need your permission to do that Harry."

"No you don't. I gave you access to my accounts so that you could buy anything you need. Anything for our flat, and anything for yourself."

A big smile appeared across Ginny's face. He said 'our' flat she thought. "Harry, I don't need anything for myself. I just need to make your flat habitable. And if I'm going to stay there, I at least need a decent bed to sleep in."

"Gin, get whatever you need. Take your mother shopping and have fun. Buy your mother something, and something for yourself. Consider it a gift from me for all the help the two of you have given me. I'm serious, I'll be offended if you don't."

"Gin, there is something else I need to ask. I was going to ask Healer Poundstone, but I was too embarrassed."

"Harry, you know that you can ask me anything. So ask."

"Well, I have noticed, recently, that I don't, … I mean , you know, in the morning, I normally have a, well sort of a problem with, down there, my a…"

"I get the picture Harry. You mean your morning erection, right?"

"Well, yea, that's it. I don't have one anymore."

Ginny had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "Harry, with all the potions you have been taking every day, especially the pain-killing potions, it's normal for any man to not be able to have a normal erection. In the morning or at any other time. Don't worry about it. In a week or so we will stop the pain potion and the sleep potions. You'll be back to normal in no time."

Ginny quickly changed the subject. "Your CAT and MRI scans are scheduled for today at one. I'll get you ready right after lunch. Ok?"

"Yea, thanks Gin."

Early the next day, Healer Poundstone was in to give Harry the results of his scans. "Everything looks very good, Mister Potter. Actually, better than we expected. We had an expert from London in to give his opinion, and he thought that we could probably remove the casts in about a month. That's a month earlier than we expected, Mister Potter."

Harry smiled. "Wow, that is good news, Doc. So when can I get my arse out of here?"

"I talked to the people in our rehab lab about your ideas Mister Potter. This afternoon, we will take you down there and they will show what they have come up with. If everything goes well, we should be able to discharge you tomorrow. We will arrange transportation for you to your home. Floo travel and Apparation are out of the question until the casts are removed. So, unless you have questions, I will see this afternoon."

"Thanks Doc. Would you send in Mediwitch Weasley on your way out?"

Ginny walked in to Harry's room all smiles. "Well Mister Potter, it seams as if I will be loosing a patient tomorrow. None to soon, too."

Harry laughed. "Yea, lucky you. You lose a patient and gain a housemate. Is everything settled at my flat?"

"I think so. Mum and I went shopping for the essentials. At least there is food in the frig, so you won't starve. Mum discovered that one of the women on her help list lives in the same building as your flat, so that's very convenient. And we are working on transportation to get you home tomorrow."

"Yea, about that Gin. Do you know how to drive a car?"

"Actually, yes. I learned couple years ago. I even have a muggle license. I don't have a car though. I could never afford one."

"Well I have a car. I keep it in a garage under my building. If you can drive it, it's yours. Let's use it to get me home tomorrow. Do you still have those keys I gave you?"

Ginny reached into her pocket and showed the keys to him. "Right here Harry."

"Great. Why don't you take the car tonight so that you can drive here tomorrow."

"Ok, so how do know which car is yours."

"Easy, I have my own parking spot. The car is a green Jaguar XKR convertible. Just be careful with it, Gin. It has a very powerful engine."

"Harry, that's a very expensive car. Maybe I shouldn't."

"No problem Gin. I don't care about the car, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Later that evening, Harry was taken to the rehab lab, and was greeted by a very tall elderly man. "Good afternoon Mister Potter, I am very pleased to meet you. I am Mister Raggsworth. Your reputation and your exploits precede you Mister Potter, and I am very impressed by your suggestions. Let me show what we have developed.

Harry was shown the rubber strips and rubber tips, designed exactly as Harry had envisioned. They glued the strips to the casts where his fingers would normally be. Harry tried a few things, like taking off his glasses, and everything worked. It was very awkward, but it worked. Next they showed him the special slings they designed to support his forearms. Everything worked, Harry thought. Time to go home.

End chapter seven


	8. Chapter 8

HELP!

Chapter 8 Harry goes home in a Jaguar

That evening after work, Ginny Apparated to Harry's flat. She packed a bag with Harry's clothes. Pants, boxers, a warm shirt, shoes and socks. I really have to buy him some decent clothes, she thought. Looking around to make sure that she had not forgotten anything, she closed up and took the buildings' lift down to the ground floor. The parking area was larger then she expected, but this is a muggle neighborhood, she reasoned, cars are essential for muggles.

"She spotted the Jaguar immediately. "WOW! That's something else," she said out loud.

Taking out Harry's key ring, she found the Jaguar's ignition key and pressed the unlock button. Opening the door, she let out with another wow as she ran her hands over the soft ivory leather of the interior. It's now or never she thought as she settled into the drivers seat. She found the seat adjustment lever and played with it until she found a comfortable position.

Wondering how you put the top down, she made a mental note to ask Harry. Turning the ignition key, the Jaguar sprang to life. Very carefully, she backed the car out of it's parking spot and headed for the exit. Once on the open road, she let her foot press down on the accelerator and the Jag responded with instant speed.

Harry's flat was on the other side of London, so it took about an hour to reach St. Mungo's. Traffic was very heavy that time of the morning. She parked the Jag in an open lot next to the building's muggle entrance. Today was her day off, so she did not wear her uniform. Passing through security, she proceeded to Harry's room.

His room was packed with people. Her mother, Ron, his wife Hermione, Healer Poundstone, several Aurors, and an administrative assistant she did not recognize. "What's all this?" she questioned.

"Hi Gin," her mother spoke for the crowd. We all wanted to help Harry get ready. The administration's aid needed you to witness Harry's discharge papers since he could not sign them himself. Ron and the Aurors are here to help."

Ginny signed the discharge papers and the aid initialed them and left. "Ok now, I need to get Harry ready, so why don't all of you wait outside."

"Gin, someone has to dress him. Shouldn't we call a male aid or someone?" Ron said.

"Out Ron. I am Harry's health-care provider and I am going to get him dressed. Out, all of you." She drew the curtains around the bed, and looking at Harry with a smirk on her face said, "Hi. You ready?"

"Yea," he replied. "Could you do your bladder thing for me one last time? I don't want to have an accident on the way home."

Ginny took care of Harry's needs, dressed him with a satisfied smile on her face, and called in the troops. Is everything packed in his travel bag?" Gin asked her mother.

"Yes, I think so. You had better check it though."

Everything was in order, and Ginny happily pushed Harry's wheelchair to the main exit. Ron and the Aurors helped get Harry settled into the Jag, and Ron asked Ginny for the keys. "No way brother dear. Drive your own car. This one's mine."

Harry smiled at Ginny as he showed her how to put the top down, and they sped off for Harry's flat. Harry couldn't keep his eyes off Ginny. The way her red hair blew around in the breeze. It's color complimenting the green of the jag, it was as if she was born for this.

They reached Harry's flat, and Ginny expertly backed the Jag into it's parking spot. "Show off," remarked Harry with a smile.

Ron and the others helped Harry up to his flat, the Aurors carrying his bags and other items to the lift. Harry walked in and immediately sunk down onto his favorite chair. "Ah, it's so good to be home," he sighed.

Molly and Hermione stored everything away while Ginny showed Ron around the flat. Ron particularly checked out the spare room, noticing that it was now stocked with Ginny's clothes.

"Gin," Ron approached his sister. "Gin, could we talk for a minute. Outside."

"Sure, brother dear. What's on your little mind."

Ron was looking daggers at her now. "Ginny, what's with all your clothes in here? Why?" he asked. "Are you staying here with him?"

"Yes I am, if it's any of your business. Harry needs help. He can't get through the nights without someone to help him. I happily volunteered. You have a problem with that?"

"Yes I do," replied Ron. "Are you out of your mind? Do you realize who he is? Do you have any idea what he is like? He is dangerous, Gin. He's the most powerful wizard in Britain. He could hurt you. Do you know his reputation with women? He shags them senseless then discards them like a pair of old socks. Get out Gin. Get away from him while you can."

"I can't believe you Ron. Your supposed to be his friend. "

"I am, but I'm also your brother. Does mum know about his?"

"Yes, she does."

"And does she approve?"

"Probable not. I don't know. But she helped me set this up. She went shopping with me and helped me set up the spare room for my use. If she disapproves that much, she hasn't said anything to me."

Ron let out an exasperated expletive and stormed back into the flat. He cornered his mother and directed her to the foyer. Closing the door behind them, he turned to her and said, "Mum, what is going on? Why is Ginny staying here with him? Is she crazy? Are you crazy letting her do this?"

"Ronald, calm down. Your sister is a grown women, not a little girl. She knows what she is doing, and she can take care of herself. NO, I don't approve of the situation, but I felt that it wasn't my place to interfere. I've seen them together for weeks now, and there seems to be something there. This is something they have to work out for themselves, and any interference by us or anyone else could only make the situation worse. Keep out of it Ron. Leave them alone. Promise me you won't do something stupid. Ok."

With a huff, Ron went back inside and found his wife. "Come on Hermione, we have to be getting home." They said their goodbyes and left with the other Aurors.

"Ginny dear," Her mother said. "I have to get back to the hospital. I still have things to do. Do you or Harry need any thing else?"

"Not right now mum. Thanks for all your help. Tell you what, why don't you come back for dinner tonight. I think Harry would like the company. We can then go downstairs and meet Mrs. Newtonn and show her around."

"Good idea Gin. I'll be here about six. That ok?"

"Yea, fine mum."

Molly said goodbye to Harry and left for St. Mungo's

End chapter eight


	9. Chapter 9

HELP!

Chapter 9 Their first day

After Molly left, Ginny went and sat down next to Harry. "So how are you doing so far Mister Potter?"

"So far so good, Mediwitch Weasley."

Ginny reached over and took Harry's hand in hers, cast and all. She pulled it over her lap, and put her head against his shoulder. A tear formed in her eyes, and she wiped it away with her other hand. "Harry," she started, "Do you like me?"

Startled, Harry tried to answer, but the words were hard to say. "Gin, I've never said this to any girl. I've never felt this way about any girl. Yes, I like you. But I also like your mother, so I don't think that the word 'like' is the appropriate word to use here. Let me just say that I have very strong feeling for you. Feelings that I have never experienced before."

"That's good Harry. I feel the same way. Earlier today, Ron pulled me outside to have a serious conversation with me. Don't take this the wrong way, but he was seriously concerned for me. His brotherly 'I have to protect my baby sister' feelings were kicking in. He's afraid that you are going to hurt me. You wouldn't do that Harry, would you?"

"Gin, Gin. I could never hurt you. You are something very precious to me."

"Harry, will you promise me this. Will you promise me that if things don't work out for us, that you will let me down gently?"

"Gin, it will never come to that. I just can't see that happening. My feelings are too strong for that to happen. But, just remember that this is all new to me. I know that I'm going to make mistakes, and be a clod sometimes. I'm sorry about that. And I say that ahead of time, because I know that I can sometimes I can be a thankless prat."

"I believe you Harry, and I promise to be patient with you. One thing though, you have to promise me the same."

"Absolutely. I promise."

Gin raised up and kissed him on the cheek, a smile on her face. "Gin, you missed your mark there. You need better aim."

"She laughed, knowing what he meant. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips this time. Their first kiss, and it sent waves of feelings through both of them. "That better?" she asked."

"Much." he answered.

"Ok, It's almost time for lunch, so why don't I go downstairs and get Mrs. Newtonn, the lady that will be feeding you in the afternoons and evenings."

Yea, I wanted to talk to you about that. What time do you normally get out of work in the evenings?"

"It varies, but I can usually leave by about six."

"Then why does Mrs. Newtonn have to feed me in the evenings? Can't I just wait for you?"

"You could, but you normally eat at the hospital around five. Even when I am able to leave on time, it would be seven or half seven before we ate. I thought that would be too late for you."

"No, Gin. Even if it's not till ten, I want to wait for you."

"Thanks Harry, that would be nice. Your sure of this now?"

"Very sure, Gin "

"Actually Harry, I get an hour for lunch at noon. I could jump over quickly and feed you. What do you think?"

"Well, I think that would be putting a lot of pressure on you. No, not a good idea. Let's go with Mrs. Newtonn for lunches."

"Ok, thanks. Now Harry, let's have some lunch. Hot dogs and beans alright?"

"Sounds good to me," he replied."

After having fun with the hot dogs, Ginny went through the frig and the cupboards. "When I went shopping Harry, I really didn't know what you liked, so I only bought a few staples. Eggs, bread, milk, sausage and bacon, stuff like that. Let's make out a comprehensive list of things you like, and I'll go shopping tomorrow."

They spent most of the afternoon talking about foods, what he liked, what she liked. They discovered that they were very compatible with their food likes and dislikes. That made meal time very easy for Gin. Many of the foods her mother had always prepared for her family, Harry was fond of.

Next, Ginny went through the flat room by room with Harry, discovering what his normal daily activities would be. She sat with him as he learned to turn on the telly. Fortunately, the remote had all functions available with only the push of a button. By setting the remote on a nearby table, Harry could reach out and push the buttons, turning it on, off, change the station , and so forth. It took some practice, but he soon mastered it.

Next challenge, the phone. Harry had a standard ministry mobile phone, and his personal mobile phone. Both had the ability to switch on a speaker so that Harry could hold a conversation without having to hold the phone in his hand. But dialing a number proved to be difficult, mostly because the buttons were very small. With Ginny's help, they made a list of everyone he would have occasion to call. Then Ginny locked them into the phones call list. The function buttons were larger than the keyboard buttons so Harry had no problems selecting a caller.

Next problem, the front door. If someone came to call, there was no way Harry could turn the door knob to open the door. And if the door was locked, which it mostly likely would be, there was no way Harry could turn the latch releasing the locking mechanism. This would not pose a problem for his wizard friends, they could always use Alohomora to unlock the door, as long as Harry had not used other magical locks. That would work, but how would he lock it again after they left.

They would have to think about this one. Mrs. Newtonn had been given a key, so maybe if really necessary, she could come up and open it or lock it again for him. They would have to talk to her about this later. Harry suggested to Ginny that perhaps a Muggle locksmith could provide a solution. Ginny promised that next time she was in Muggle London, she would look up a locksmith and consult with him.

"Time to address the next problem," Ginny told him. "I know you like to read, so let's see what you can do with books." She lead him into the spare room where his library was located. "Pick out a book", she instructed him.

He ran his eyes up and down the shelves, and pointed to a book entitled 'Magical Commiserations'. "Now that sounds absolutely fascinating," she commented.

"Well you said pick one out. You didn't say I had to read it."

She laughed. "Ok, take it off the shelf and carry it into the sitting room."

Yea, right, he thought. Harry tried to pull the book out far enough to grip it between his two hands, but couldn't manage it. "Can't do it," he told her.

"Ok, let me." She easily retrieved the book and handed it to him. He attempted to carry it, but it kept slipping out of his grasp.

"Ok, I'll carry it into the room and set it on the table. Can you take it from there?"

He sat down and found that opening the book was easy, as was turning the pages. "Good," Ginny said. "Later we'll pick out a number of books you might be interested in and I'll put them on the table for you. You shouldn't have any problems from then on."

"It's almost dinner time Harry, and mum will be here shortly. What would you like tonight?" asked Ginny.

"Whatever, your choice. I'm not fussy. Fix something your mother likes."

A knock on the door startled Harry. "Gin, did you give your mum a key?"

"Yes Harry. Just open the door for her."

"I can't, remember."

Ginny went to the door and let her mother in. "Sorry mum, Harry can't open the door by himself."

Molly entered and gave Harry a big hug. "How are you feeling Harry?"

"Just fine, Molly. And yourself?"

"Very well, thank you Harry. So you are having trouble with the door? I remember years ago when Bill hurt his hands, he wasn't able to open his bedroom door. Arthur did something to the latch that made it easy for him. Something the Muggles use. I could have him stop over and take a look if you would like."

"That's a great idea mum." said Ginny. "Ok with you Harry?"

"Yea, that would be great."

"Harry, why don't you go watch the telly while mum and I make dinner."

Harry knew that this was her signal for him to get lost while she talked to her mother, so he obediently went into the sitting room and turned on the telly.

"So tell me Gin, everything ok between you and Harry?"

"I think so. Despite his reputation he's really a very kind and thoughtful person."

"Well, just be careful, Gin. I don't remember you having stayed overnight with any of your other boyfriends."

"I never did, mum. But this is different. Harry is different. I've never felt like this with anyone else before."

"Well, if it's that serious, I think it's time we had him over for Sunday dinner and meet the rest of the family. How about this Sunday?"

"That would be ok with me. Let's ask him."

Dinner was great, as expected. Molly asked Harry if he would come for Sunday dinner, and much to Ginny's surprise, he enthusiastically said yes.

After everything was cleaned up, Harry suggested that Ginny fetch Mrs. Newtonn.

"I'll get go and fetch her and be right back," said Ginny. Oh, remember that she's a Muggle, so be careful."

Ten minutes later, Ginny and Mrs. Newtonn entered the flat. Ginny introduced her to Harry and to Molly, and showed her around. Ginny explained to her that Harry's meals had to be something that could be easily fed to him with a fork or spoon. The older women said that she understood, having done this before. Everything settled, Mrs. Newtonn returned to her flat.

While Ginny was busy finishing up in the kitchen, Molly pulled Harry aside. "Harry, I know that you think a great deal of my daughter, and I know what her feelings are for you. But please be careful, Harry. She is very precious to us."

"I will Molly. I promise. She is very precious to me also."

After Molly left, Harry and Ginny sat and watched the telly, contented to be in each others company.

End chapter nine


	10. Chapter 10

HELP!

Chapter ten Their first night.

Harry and Ginny were very comfortable with each other. Harry felt that he could talk to her about anything. "Harry," Ginny said, looking up into his eyes. Are you ok with meeting my family this Sunday?"

"Of course, Gin. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Harry, you've obviously never met the families of any of your other girl friends."

"They weren't really girl friends, Gin. They were female acquaintances."

"That's not nice Harry. Is that what your going to say about me?"

"No, of course not. I would call you my female extraordinaire."

Laughing, Ginny decided against pursuing that any further. They sat and watched the telly, Ginny's head resting on his shoulders. As their bed time drew near, Ginny moved to Harry's face, sniffing him. "Harry, don't take this the wrong way, but you smell."

"Gin, I haven't had proper shower in weeks, since before I was injured."

"Well, let's fix that right now."

"And how am I supposed to take a shower myself miss Mediwitch?"

"Simple. You step into the stall and I wash you."

"Gin, I have to be naked to take a shower. Did you forget that?"

Ginny laughed. "No Harry, I didn't forget. I've seen you naked nearly every day now for weeks. I won't be seeing anything new."

"Yea, and that was unfair. I haven't seen you naked yet. Are you going to wear your clothes in the shower?"

"Yes I am. Now no arguments. I am your health care provider, and you need a shower. Let's go."

Ginny dragged him into the loo, and stripped him down to his boxers. She then removed her clothes, leaving only her bra and knickers covering her. She took out of her bag of medical supplies and retrieved a roll of small but long plastic bags. "Hold your arms out Harry," she instructed, and slipped the bags over his arms up to his biceps, sealing the bags to his skin with tape.

"There now, lets get under the water."

Ginny poured a liberal amount of shampoo on to her hands and proceeded to wash his hair. She didn't hurry, but allowed her hands to linger on his head as she massaged her fingers through his hair, gently, lovingly, until it felt and smelled clean. She held his head under the streaming water and rinsed him thoroughly.

"Wow, this feels great. Gin, I have to tell you. I've never been in the shower with a naked girl before."

"Harry, you mean to tell me with all the girls you have had, you never showered with any of them?"

"Well, no. My relationships weren't like that."

"Then we have that in common Harry. I've never showered with a man either."

Ginny next lathered up the Loofah sponge and washed his shoulders and back. She quickly stripped his boxers off and carefully washed down to his buttocks and the backs of his legs. "Turn around Harry, so I can do your front," she said.

"Gin, I'm naked," Harry said in a panic.

"Well do you expect me to wash you with your boxers on, silly? Now turn around."

As he faced her, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, saying, "Patient, Mediwitch privilege, Harry," she giggled, as she washed his shoulders and torso.

She knelt down to wash his legs, moving slowly up his thighs. She carefully ran the sponge over his testicles and between his legs.

"Gin, your killing me here, Gin."

"Almost finished Harry. Hang in there."

"How I wish I had my hands right now Gin."

Ginny took his penis in her hand and very carefully washed him. She had washed him many times before while he was in the hospital, but this was different. This was very personal. This was extremely arousing. She could feel her hormones raging. That was it, she had to quit.

"Ok now Harry, I need to wash myself. Do you want me to dry you first, or would you like to watch?" she said with a wicked look on her face.

The answer to that was obvious, so Harry watched as she slowly removed her bra and knickers and washed every centimetre of herself, occasionally splashing him with soapy suds. Harry was mesmerized. He couldn't keep his eyes off her.

She rinsed his body and her body and turned off the water. Stepping out, she wrapped a towel around him and carefully dried every centimetre of his flesh, then dried herself. Gods, she was enjoying this. She removed the plastic bags from his arms and helped him into his bedroom.

As she slipped on a night dress, she asked, "Do you usually wear pajamas to bed Harry?"

"No, I prefer to sleep starkers," he answered.

"Me too." She carefully laid him down on his bed pulled the covers over him.

"Feel better to be clean?" she asked.

"Yea, much better," he responded embarrassingly.

"Good. You need to take your nightly potions now. I'll be right back."

She returned shortly and helped him drink his pain and sleeping potions, then settled him down under the covers.

"I have to finish up," she said to him. "Good night Harry. See you in the morning." She kissed him goodnight and left the room.

Harry laid in his bed, his body shaking uncontrollably, his brain clouded. What is wrong with me he wondered. I just shared a shower with one of the most beautiful women I have ever known, and I couldn't get it up. Nothing. What is wrong with me he thought to himself? Slowly, his body relaxed, the sleeping potion cutting in, and he drifted off to sleep.

Ginny finished cleaning the shower stall, putting things away. She knew that she was stalling for time, still in a state of sexual overload. Finally, with nothing else to do, she gave up and crawled naked into her bed. She tossed and turned, unable to set her mind at ease.

Ok, Ginevra, she said to herself. Time to face reality. Time to admit your feelings. Go to him, her brain was screaming at her. She gave in. It's the only way she would get any sleep tonight, she realized. She got out of her bed, walked into the next room, and crawled into the bed next to Harry. She held him tightly to her naked body, and quickly fell into a deep and peaceful slumber.

Morning came too soon for the two. Both were denying the sun, preferring to cover their eyes with their pillows. Harry was the first to come to his senses. He tried to roll over, but something was blocking him. He reached down with his hands but could not feel anything. Then he remembered the casts. Struggling, he managed to turn his body enough to see what was blocking him. His eyes fell upon the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. The realization suddenly struck him, and he jumped from the bed, falling to the floor.

"Ginny!" he shouted. "Ginny, your starkers."

"She slowly opened her eyes, and with a great smile said, "Yes I am. Imagine that!"

"Why Gin?" Harry shouted.

"Simple," she responded. "It was the only way I could get to sleep. I had to feel you next to me."

"But, I don't understand Gin. Why?"

"Because Harry, I finally realized last night that I have been denying by feelings for too long. I love you, Harry Potter. I've loved you for a long time now. And last night, after I finally realized that, I became deathly afraid."

She looked at Harry, still kneeling at the side of the bed. He had tears running down his cheeks. Ginny started to shake, her biggest fear taking hold of her. "Please don't tell me you don't love me Harry."

His tears continued unabated. He put his head down on the bed. "You don't understand Gin. I have loved you from the moment I first opened my eyes and saw you. You were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. But I can't be with you, Gin. You don't understand."

Ginny rolled over off the bed and knelt down beside him. She took him into her arms and held him tight to her body. "What don't I understand love? Please tell me."

Gin, I don't think I'm a man anymore. Look at me. Look down at me. I can't respond to you. The most beautiful girl in the world is naked in my bedroom, and I can't even get a simple erection."

Ginny's mind cleared instantly. Suddenly she understood. He does love me, she realized. He does.

End chapter ten


	11. Chapter 11

HELP!

Chapter 11 Their first time

A/N WARNING ! This chapter includes scenes of a sexual nature. If that offends you, then please do not continue reading. Skip to the next chapter. You have been warned.

"Harry, look at me. Do you really love me? I mean really, really love me?"

"Harry sobbed. "Yes Gin. I do. But I can't…"

"Harry, look at me. We discussed this before, don't you remember? Harry, with all the potions you've been taking, this is absolutely normal. It will get better soon, love. I promise. Please believe me."

"I want to Gin, but it's so hard. How can you love a broken failure like me?"

"Harry, you're not broken. And you're not a failure. Your under the influence of some highly potent medications. It's absolutely normal Harry. Here, let me help you get back into bed."

Harry laid across his bed with his head hidden in the pillow. He felt Ginny above him looking down at his nakedness. She curled against him, running her hands over his back and down his torso.

"Look at us Harry. Two naked bodies, in love with each other. What could be more natural. Would you like me to relieve the pressure in your testicles Harry?"

He didn't respond. So she asked again. "Harry, answer me. Would you like me to relieve the pressure? It will make you feel much better."

"Yes, Gin. I would. But you haven't got your wand."

"I didn't say anything about a wand, Harry."

He turned over on his back and embraced her, holding her close to him, both of them starkers. Ginny sat up and looked down at him, at his nakedness. She ran her hands over his torso, over the muscles in his chest. She marveled at the tightness of his abdomen. She used to do this when he was in the hospital lying unconscious, but she never had the nerve when he was awake. But now he was awake, and he was watching her every movement.

"Do you like this, Harry? Do you like my hands on you?"

"Hmmmm yes. It feels wonderful Gin. But do you think…"

"Harry, shush now. I have never been with a man like this before, not feeling like I do. With all the other men I have had it was just mechanical motions. Something to do to get me in the mood. Most of the time I never even let them touch my bare skin. I would keep my clothes on until I was ready. Then it was just shag me and good bye. No other man has seen me completely naked Harry. Was that so wrong of me?"

"No Gin, It wasn't wrong. You were just doing what you needed to do at that moment. It's really no different than what I did."

She ran her hands to his navel, probing it with a finger, and running her tongue around the cave of his innie. She traced the trail of dark hair running down from his navel to the curls of coarse hair covering his pubis. She ran her fingers through the curls and down to the base of his penis. She had seen many penises while performing her duties at the hospital. And she had seen many erect penises with the men she had sex with, but never like this. Never so close and personal. Never so sexually arousing.

She took his penis gently in her hand, marveling at the touch. Harry jumped as she ran her finger along the underside. She examined every vein, every bump. She ran her fingers over the smoothness of the glans, and played with the slit. A small drop of clear fluid formed on the slit as she passed her finger over it. With each touch, Harry moaned and begged her not to stop.

She wondered what he tasted like, what it would feel like to have him in her mouth. She had never done anything like that, had never even thought of it. With his penis cupped in her hand, she ran the tip of her tongue around the shaft and up to the glans, marveling at the sensation, and how Harry was reacting. She did notice that his penis was only slightly erect. Other men she had known sexually were hard as broom sticks at her first touch.

Slowly she took the tip of his penis into her mouth, swirling her tongue around him, tasting him. She lowered her head and sucked him further into her mouth until she could feel him at the back of her throat. She used her fist wrapped around the base of his penis to pull the foreskin down, and noticed that his moaning increased as she stroked her hand up and down and sucking hard on his glans. As Harry's responses increased, she increased her stroking and sucking till Harry called out, "Gin, I can't hold anymore."

She pulled away and used both hands on him as his semen erupted, shooting high in the air. She continued until the milky fluid stopped flowing, and Harry collapsed back down on the bed. She was astonished at the sight. She had never seen a man ejaculate like that. She had never before brought a man to climax like this. Sure she felt it as they would ejaculate inside her, but she never imagined the intensity of the orgasm or the volume that spewed out. When she would use her magic to do this to her patients, the semen merely leaked out slowly.

She looked at the scene, her hands covered with his sperm and the amount of fluid scattered over his abdomen. She noted the odor of the fluid, very unique she thought. She was tempted taste it, wandering what it would feel like in her mouth, wondering what it would have felt like if she had allowed him to ejaculate into her mouth.

She put her semen covered fingers to her lips and tasted with her tongue. A bit salty and a bit tart she decided. She remembered the time she cut her finger, and she remembered the taste of the blood as she sucked on the cut. Seminal fluid tastes a bit like blood, she decided. I could get used to it. After resting for a moment, she crawled up to him kissing him deeply.

As his breathing returned to normal, Harry looked at her with astonishment in his eyes. "Gin, thank you so much," he said gratefully. "You don't know how much that did for me. No one has ever done that for me before. I so wish I could be a man to you right now. I so wish that I had a working penis to satisfy you also."

"Harry, you have a tongue, and a mouth. Let me mount you."

She straddled his face and rocked back and forth as Harry used his tongue and sucked hard on her clit. She had never been able to reach a climax with the men she had been with. She always had to pleasure herself after they left. Faster and faster she rocked as Harry sucked on her, bringing her closer to the pleasure she most desperately needed. Her orgasm hit her hard. Long and drawn out, it pushed through her body sending waves of pleasure through her from head to toe. Her hands clenched and her toes curled tightly into her feet. The sensations finally abated, and she collapsed on top of him.

They held each other tightly for a long time, neither willing to move. Finally, Ginny raised up and kissed him deeply. She looked him square in the eyes and said, "Harry Potter, don't you ever, ever again tell me that you don't feel like a man. That was the most amazing climax I have ever had. Thank you my love, thank you. If that was any indication of your sexual abilities, then the rest of my life with you are going to be truly spectacular."

"Yea, well the same goes for you Gin. I have never had anyone make me come like that."

Ginny giggled. "You mean none of your girl friends, sorry, acquaintances ever did that for you?"

"Gin. When I went out with a girl, I usually took her to a tavern and got her drunk. Then I would just fuck them silly and leave them there on the bed, or wherever. I suppose that was cruel, but I didn't care. Sometimes I would I would call them the next day asking to see them again, and they would always say yes. Pathetic, I know. But that was the way it was."

"Were so much alike Harry. I just used men for my pleasure, and you know, it never worked. I never had an orgasm with any of them. You are the first a man to ever bring me to climax. Thank you Harry, it was wonderful."

"So, what's next Gin. Where do we go from here?

"Shopping, Harry. We go shopping.

End chapter eleven


	12. Chapter 12

HELP!

Chapter 12 The Burrow

"Harry, before I leave for work tomorrow, I going to have to put the urine collection bag on you, you know that, right?"

"Yea, I know."

"I think that it would be a good idea to do that today before we go shopping. Sort of a trial run. Let's empty your bladder in the loo first, then I'll fit the bag to you."

They went to the loo and Ginny lowered his pants. Harry sat, took care of business while Ginny gathered the necessary items. She inserted his penis into a tube and fitted it snuggly around the base of his penis. She connected the tube to the top of the bag and strapped the bag to his leg.

"There now, that isn't so bad, is it?"

"So what do I do when I have to go?"

"Just go. The bag will collect your urine."

"But I will be out in public. Everyone will see me."

"Harry, nobody is going to know what you are doing. Don't worry about it. Come on, let's go. We have to be at the burrow by four."

Ginny helped Harry into the Jag, making sure that the bag stayed in place. "One thing Harry. It would probably be better when you go if you were standing up. I have heard that sometimes the bag will leak if you go while sitting."

"Great, so now you tell me. So where are we going shopping?"

"Well, we need mostly groceries, and I prefer the Muggle markets, so we are going to the Centre Point Market on Giles High in Soho They have everything, and their prices are reasonable. Hang on."

Ginny fired up the Jag and they were off. "You really like driving this, don't you?" Harry asked.

"Yea, I like it. I feel like I own the road."

"Tell you what, Gin. When I'm back to normal, you can have the Jag. I'll pickup something else."

"No, no Harry. I couldn't take your car away from you."

"Why not? After were married it will be yours anyway."

Ginny looked at him, mouth open, eyes bulging. "Harry, what did you just say? After we what?"

"I said, after we are married. Why, is it too soon to be thinking that way?"

"Well, at least you could have warned me, you know."

"Ok, so consider yourself warned."

Ginny laughed. "Ok, I am warned. But we have to talk about this later."

"Why? Don't you want to get married?"

"Yes Harry. But you could have picked a more romantic time to ask me?"

"Gin, What's more romantic than riding through London in a Jaguar."

"I can't believe you, Harry. Good gods, what am I getting myself into?"

They had fun shopping, laughing at everything. Harry kept taking things off the shelves, when he could manage it, and tossed them into the cart. And when he wasn't looking, Ginny would slyly put the item back. They spent almost two hours going up and down the isles. Harry could only push the cart with his body, he couldn't steer it very well.

A young boy was watching him, confused about where Harry's hands and arms were. When he got up the courage, he went up the Harry and asked his where his hands were. The boy's mother was mortified. She yelled at the boy and apologized profusely. Harry stopped her and told her that it was ok. He called the boy over and knelt down, showing him his hands in the casts, telling him how they were injured in an accident.

"Are they going to get better?" the boy asked.

"Yes," answered Harry. "In a few weeks, the doctors will remove the casts and I will be fine."

"Can I touch them?" the boy asked.

"Sure." Harry held out his arms while the boy ran his hands ever the casts.

Satisfied, the boy accepted Harry's explanation, and happily went on his way.

Ginny watched all this from a distance. A huge smile formed on her face.

They finished their shopping and checked out. Ginny paid with Harry's Muggle credit card. A young bagger followed them to the Jag and helped Ginny load their purchases into the boot. And they were off to the Burrow.

"Harry," Ginny said as they drove through London. "I watched you with that young boy today. I was very impressed by the way you handled it."

"Well, I was a young boy once. I remember what it was like to be curious and to have some adult tell me to mind my own business."

"Your going to be a great father, Harry. Do you want children?"

"Having a family has always been a dream of mine, Gin. A wife who loves me and is willing to put up with my crazy idiosyncrasies. A nice home, lots of land, and kids running all over the place. That has always been my dream."

"How many kids do you want Harry?"

"As many as you are willing to give me, Gin."

"Harry, stop that. I haven't said that I am going to marry you. Merlins sake Harry, we've only known each other for a couple of months. We haven't even dated yet."

"I have faith, Gin. I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with the minute I saw you. It's Kismet, Gin. We were destined for each other."

"Harry, you really are out of your mind, you know that. I wish that you would stop saying that we are going to get married. And before you say another word, don't ask me now."

"Ok, so when can I ask you?"

"Harry, that's putting a lot of pressure on me."

"Ok, I won't bring it up again if you will tell me one thing. When can I ask you?"

"When all this is over. When you are back to normal and things have settled down, then you can ask me. You know that I will probably say yes, don't you?

"I can only dream Gin. I can only dream."

Ginny pulled the Jag up to the landing just outside the Burrow's front door. They were seen approaching slowly along the dirt road. A mob or red heads descended upon them as they stepped out of the Jag, but instead of giving greetings, they went agog over the car.

"Wow, Gin, where did you find this beauty?"

"Oh, someone nice gave it to me," she said, smiling at Harry. "Now when you all stop being so impolite, I will introduce you to my friend."

Introductions slipped by quickly. Red heads, wives, children, Harry thought that he will never remember all their names. He had previously meet some of them, but didn't really remember them. Inside the house, things went on so quickly that Harry couldn't keep up. Everyone wanted to hold his attention as they asked him a million questions. Where were you born? Where did you go to school? How did you kill Voldemort? How did you meet Ginny? Are you and she an item? How did you get injured? Each question was asked before the last was answered. Harry's head was spinning.

Finally Molly stepped in and broke up the circus. "Harry dear, come into kitchen and have a drink. The rest of you, outside, now."

"I'm sorry Harry, they can be pretty inundating sometimes. I thought that you might like to talk to Arthur about your door problem."

"Yes. Well, Mister Weasley, I.."

"Please Harry. Call me Arthur.

"Thank you sir, my honor."

Harry described his door latch problem, and Arthur described his solution to his similar problem. They agreed that when he had the time, Arthur would stop over and see what he could do.

"Now Harry, if you don't mind, or even if you do mind, I have to talk to you about my daughter. She is our only daughter, and we, all of us, tend to be very protective of her. I hope you understand that."

"Yes sir, I do. Perfectly."

"Good. Now Harry, I understand that Ginny is living with you now. I can't say that I approve of that, but she is an adult, and has the right to live wherever she chooses. I understand her reasoning, that you need help simply surviving day to day. But living together can introduce some serious problems. Molly says that she has her own room. Is that correct?"

"Yes sir, it is."

"Now Harry, I'm sure that you are a fine young man. We all know what you did to save our world, and believe me, we could never pay you back for the sacrifices you had to make. But Harry, your reputation with women is a very frightening thing for the father of the girl you are living with. May I ask, what exactly are your intentions towards Ginny?"

"Yes, you may ask. And I can tell you that my intentions are more than honorable. She is the finest young woman I have ever known. She is smart beyond words. She is dedicated to her profession. She has very high moral standards. She is witty, feisty, hard headed yet flexible, and very independent. She knows what she wants, and she goes after it. And Merlin help anyone who gets in her way or crosses her. A woman as fine as your daughter can only be a tribute to those who raised her. Without question, she is the most astounding person I have ever met. And, for the record, I don't intend to lose her."

"Thank you for that Harry. Again if I may ask, have you two discussed marriage?"

"We have discussed the fact that it is way to soon for us to discuss marriage, or anything leading up to marriage."

'Well Harry, we appreciate your candor, and we thank you. Now, you know that you are going to have to face her brothers."

"Yes, and I look forward to it sir."

Dinner was served, and it was like a banquet. Ginny sat next to Harry, naturally, since she had to feed him. They all watch surreptitiously, having never seen a grown man being fed like that before. But Harry didn't mind. He understood, and even made jokes about it.

After dinner and before desert, the brothers rounded on Harry, asking him to 'take a little walk with them'. He knew what was coming. He had already planned his strategy. No reason to be respectful and polite as he was with her parents. Harry was ready for a fight.

"Ok now Harry, We just have a few questions for you."

"Yea, I can just imagine."

"We know your reputation, Harry."

"And truthfully, we don't think that you should see our little sister anymore."

"Well truthfully boys, I could care less what you think," responded Harry.

"Now Harry, you know that we only have her best interests at heart."

"No boys, you have no clue what her best interests are."

"Are you shagging her?"

"That's none of your fucking business."

"If you hurt her Harry we will come after you."

"And do what, stick your tongues out at me?"

"Now Harry, that's not nice."

"Oh, and what do you clowns know about 'nice'."

"We know that we could hurt you Harry."

"Oh yea, Voldemort and all his Death Eaters couldn't touch me. So what makes you think that you jerks could?"

Bill Weasley reached for his wand. Pointing it at Harry, he scowled and said, "Watch it Potter. We mean what we say."

A smile crossed Harry's lips. "How would you boys like to see a demonstration of my wandless magic. It was good enough to take out Voldemort."

Bill slowly returned his wand to it's holster. "We don't want a fight Harry."

"We just don't want to see her hurt, Harry."

"We love our sister Harry. Please don't do anything to hurt her."

"Well now, that's the first real sentiment I've heard tonight. Listen up, guys. I think the world of Ginny. I adore her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I'm not stupid. I know what I have, and I will do nothing to jeopardize how she feels about me. We are probably going to be together for a very long time. So get used to it. Now if that's all, I'm going in for desert."

Five of Ginny's brothers slinked back to the house and slammed the door behind them.

"You had fun doing that, Harry, didn't you," commented Ron.

"Yea, I did." Harry laughed. "Did you like that bit about my wandless magic? Notice I didn't say 'handless magic'."

"Yea, that was cool, Harry. I had to bite my tongue to keep from laughing. I thought Bill would shite his pants. But you know, they have a point."

"Yea, I know. But I was serious about what I said. I love her, Ron. I really do. And she says that she loves me. How could I ever do anything to destroy that?"

"Harry, I know you well enough to believe you, and I will support you on one condition."

"Ok, what?"

"That I be best man."

"Deal Ron. Get your dress robes ready."

End chapter twelve


	13. Chapter 13

HELP!

Chapter 13 Biding their time

"So, Harry, how did it go with my parents?" Ginny asked she headed the Jag towards London."

"Quite well, I hope. I think they believed what I told them about how I feel about you. You know, what my intentions are. Your brothers are a different story however."

"Yea, my brothers can be real gits sometimes. Don't worry about them."

"I don't. Ron is with me anyway." Harry laughed. "I had to promise him though, that he could be my best man."

"But did he seem to accept it, us I mean?" asked Ginny.

"Yea, he did."

"Good. Now let's get home. I'm tired and I have to work tomorrow."

Ginny cleaned Harry's bag, getting it ready for tomorrow, and they prepared for bed.

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" Harry hopefully asked.

"Of course, silly. Where else would I sleep. But do you mind if we skipped showers till morning? I'm pretty tired."

They settled in on Harry's bed, their bed, starkers, and slept peacefully through the night.

Ginny was the first to rise in the morning, as always, and awakened Harry with a kiss. "Time to get up," she whispered in his ear. "Let's go, we have a lot to do before I leave for work."

While Harry used the loo, Ginny went through his drawers for something for him to wear. What she found surprised her, and gave her an idea. She would tell Harry later.

Their shower was quick but sensual. "This evening," she whispered to him with a gleam in her eye.

Ginny dried them both, and theywent into the bedroom to dress. "Harry," she said, holding up a pair of Jogging pants. Why didn't you tell me you had these. They're perfect."

"Perfect for what?"

"For wearing around the house when I'm not here. Sit down, I'll put them you."

"Ok, now stand up and see if you can pull them down and then pull back up again. Slip the tips of the casts under the elastic waistband and push or pull."

Harry did, with difficulty at first, but with practice, was able to do it. "Ok, I can do it. So what?"

"So silly, wearing those Joggers, you don't need the bag around the house. You can use the loo whenever you need. I don't know why I didn't think of this before."

"You are a genius Gin. Thanks."

Gin gathered everything Harry needed for the day. She fed him breakfast and set off to work. This was Harry's first day alone in his flat. For a bit, he wandered from room to room, looking for something to do. He watched the telly for a while, but there was nothing on that appealed to him. What to do, he pondered. I need a routine. Well, it's almost lunch time, Wait a minute, Ron will know, he thought to himself. I'll call him after lunch.

Mrs. Newtonn arrived at noon, and prepared and fed him lunch. It was palatable, but not great. After she left, Harry practiced lowering and raising his Joggers until he had it down pat. She is a genius he thought to himself again.

Next, he called Ron at the ministry and left a message to call him back. Nothing important he said in his message. About an hour later, Ron returned his call. They talked about an idea Harry had, and Ron said that he would set it up and be over after work with Hermione. Great, thought Harry.

That evening Ron and Hermione arrived at Harry's flat carrying several boxes. Ron had a key, so he let himself in. "Hi Harry," they both called out.

"Hi, guys. I see you came loaded."

"Well it was your idea Harry. Let me put all this stuff on the table in the sitting room. Hermione will show you how to use the dictating machine."

Harry learned to use the machine quickly, and Ron sorted out the files making it easier for Harry to access them. "Great idea Harry," Hermione commented. "Have fun." And they left.

When Ginny arrived home, Harry showed her his idea. "All the files have to be summarized and closed for our records. This is what I would be doing for a month after I returned to work. The dictating machine was Hermione's idea. I can sit here and dictate my reports. It's something useful that I can do here to pass the time. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea Harry. I've been trying to think of something myself that would keep you busy. This looks like it."

"Yea, and it kills two birds with one spell. Ok, love. Let's eat."

Several days later, Harry had his next series of tests. The results were very encouraging. "Well Harry," spoke Healer Poundstone. "I think that we will be able to remove the casts next month. The soft tissue and tendons around the finger joints have shown marked improvement over what we saw last week. Also, I think that we can start to pull back on your medications, especially the pain potions."

"When we do this, you will start getting the feeling back in your hands. There will be some pain when this starts, but you should be able to tolerate it. If it gets to be too much, Miss Weasley will increase the dosage, or possibly give you a sleeping potion. If that doesn't work, Miss Weasley will contact me and we'll try something else, but I would really like to get you off the pain potions. If you have no questions, then I will see you next week."

Early that evening, Ginny's mother and father showed up at the flat. Ginny let them in and they greeted each other with typical Weasley hugs. "So Harry, how have you been?" her father asked.

"Doing very well, thank you. My healer says that the casts could be off in another three to four weeks."

"That's good to hear. So Harry, show me your problem with your door."

Harry showed him the round door knob, and the small latch that locks or unlocks the door. "I see the problem," commented Arthur. "Let me play with it for a bit. I brought my Muggle tools with me and some other things. I may have an idea that will help."

"Thanks Mister Weasley."

"Now Harry, please call me Arthur."

"My pleasure Arthur."

In the kitchen, Ginny and Molly were conversing as only a mother and daughter can. "I haven't made dinner yet mum. Why don't you and dad stay and eat with us. We have plenty."

"I thought you'd never ask," replied her mother. "Here, let me help you."

An hour later, Arthur proudly called Harry to look at his idea with the door. He had attached a small brass rod to the round door knob. "Look at this Harry. You can simply push the bar at the top to turn the handle. Here, try it."

Harry did, and the door opened easily. "Wow, misr… I mean Arthur. That's great. Thanks."

"Ok, now that the handle problem is fixed, I'll work on the latch. Should be pretty simple."

They had a pleasant dinner together with her parents. Small talk, Ginny's work at St. Mungo's, Arthur's work at the ministry. After dinner, Arthur fixed the front door latch so that Harry could lock or unlock the door easily. After coffee, her parents said their goodbyes and returned to the Burrow.

The next week flew by quickly. Harry and Ginny settled into a very comfortable bed time routine. Taking less and less pain and sleeping potions, Harry's erection problems were slowly going away. He was feeling much better now about his manhood.

Harry and Ginny loved each other, and they loved their intimacy.

End chapter thirteen


	14. Chapter 14

HELP!

Chapter 14 The casts are cast-away

So this is it, thought Harry. The latest series of tests showed that his hands were all but healed completely.

Ginny watched with much apprehension as Healer Poundstone carefully cut the casts from Harry's hands. As they fell away, Harry looked down at his fingers. The skin was red and wrinkled. Harry wiggled first one finger, then another. Then he tried to make a fist.

"OUCH!" he cried. "That hurts."

"Take it easy Harry," the healer warned him. "Not so fast. When we finish here, I will take you down to the Rehab Centre. They will show you what you can do or not do for the next few days. After that, you are on your own."

Ginny smiled at him approvingly as she led him to the Rhab floor. There he was shown the exercises he needed to do several times a day. He was warned that there would be some pain, and that Miss Weasley would administer pain potions as needed. They also taught Ginny the massaging technique needed to increase blood flow to his fingers, and promote muscle development. They gave him several Muggle gadgets to use to increase his gripping strength.

All in all, Harry was feeling quite happy as Ginny drove them back to his flat. Ginny was about to unlock and open the door when Harry stopped her. "Let me Gin. I haven't been able to do this in a long time."

He fumbled a bit, dropped the keys, had trouble picking them up, and finally managed to insert the key into the lock. Opening the door, he allowed Ginny to enter first, then closed the door and locked it.

"Amazing, the things we take for granted," he said to Ginny. "I've probably done that a million times in the past, and never once thought about it. Now I feel like it was a great accomplishment."

"It was, Harry. For you it was. Think about that, think about how lucky you are."

"Yea, I do think about that. Actually, I feel that being injured like I was is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me. It brought us together, and nothing could top that."

"Thank you Harry. Now I think you should spend the day relearning everything. Let's go around the house and take things one at a time. For instance, feeding yourself, holding a glass to take a drink. You haven't been able to do those things in a long time. Come on, I'll help."

"Just a minute, Gin. First things first," he said as he took her in his arms. "I've wanted to do this from the first time I saw you."

He looked into her eyes and placed his fingers on her face. He stroked her cheeks, and ran his fingers around her forehead and down her nose to her mouth. Grasping her head in his hands, he kissed her full on the lips. A long, wet, passionate kiss. Pulling back, he whispered to her, "I love you, my Ginevra, with all my heart, and now with all my arms and fingers."

She laughed. "Harry, my love, I love you too, with all my heart and body. If we last that long, I will show you how much tonight."

"So lets get started," said Harry. "Bring on the glasses."

They experimented with empty glasses first. Harry dropped them several times, finding that grasping an object was not easy. With practice, he graduated to full glasses and was able to hold it with two hands and drink from it.

Next he tackled spoons, forks and knives. Gradually he progressed to the point where he was confident that he could at least feed himself. They continued on to the spare room and practiced retrieving books and replacing them back on the shelves.

The sitting room was next. He relearned to turn on lights, hold the phone to his ear, hit those tiny keys to dial a number. Slowly, he was getting it all back.

Lunch time, and Ginny watched as he made his own sandwich, poured his own drink, and ate without incident. "Wonderful, Harry. I am so proud of you. You have made so much progress, I think that it is time to do a little shopping."

"Shopping? What do we need now?"

"Clothes Harry. Your wardrobe is atrocious. When was the last time you bought yourself a pair of pants, or a descent shirt."

"Well, I,,I,,um."

"Right, see. You can't even remember. Besides, I think that being out in public would be good for you. Many new challenges for you to face."

"Ok Gin. Your right. So let me use the loo first, then off we go."

"So, where do you usually buy your clothes Harry?"

"Where ever I happen to be, Gin. Sometimes at a little shop in Diagon Alley, sometimes in London."

"I didn't know you could find Muggle clothes in the Alley," Ginny commented.

"Yea, there's a little shop just around the corner from Gringotts. Most of today's younger wizard generation prefer Muggle style clothes for every day things, myself included. It's always crowded, but their prices are a bit high. The last time I needed something I shopped at Harrods in London. They have everything."

"Harrods. I've heard of it, but never been there. Where in London is it?

"Over on Brompton road. Want to try it?"

"Yea, let's go."

Ginny loved Harrods. Their women's department was fabulous, and Ginny picked out several outfits for herself, thanks to Harry's prompting. But the men's department was where she was in her glory. Buying clothes for their boyfriends is the ultimate shopping experience for any woman, and Ginny made good use of Harry's Muggle credit card.

That evening after their shopping spree, Harry took Ginny to diner in Muggle London. Their first date, Ginny thought to herself. The restaurant was great, their meal was great, dissert was great, and in short they had a great time together.

"Thank you Harry," she said to him in all sincerity. " I don't think I have ever had a better time on a date, especially on a first date."

"Yea, I guess this is our first date. Well, me too. I also had a great time. But it's getting late and I know that you have to work tomorrow, so we better get going. Want me to drive?"

"No, I don't think your ready for that yet. Why take a chance, wait a bit longer. Besides, I like to drive the Jag."

"I know you do Gin. And remember what I said. As soon as I can, I will pick up another car for myself, then the Jag will be yours."

Ginny laughed. "Your too much Harry, really."

Back in Harry's flat, they flopped on the divan and held each other for a long time. Each had something important on their minds, and they each knew what it was. Ginny was the brave one, and she brought it up first.

"Harry, do you remember what I said to you a few weeks ago? About something you wanted to ask me?"

Harry squirmed and fidgeted on the divan. "Yea," he finally said. "Yea I do."

He took her hand in his, running his fingers over her knuckles and along her palm.

"Gin," He said, looking intently into her eyes. "Gin, I love you with all my heart and soul. I've never loved anyone before, so I hope I don't mess this up. Gin, will you marry me?"

Tears welled up in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him passionately. Breaking the kiss, raised her hands to his face. "Harry, I've loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you. Yes, my love. Yes, yes, a thousand times YES!"

"WOW! Wow Gin. Thank you, thank you. You have made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. Tomorrow I will take you to Gringotts. There is something there in my vaults I want to give you."

"Harry, you have already given me so much. I don't need anything else."

"Yes you do, and I want to give it to you. It was my mothers, a family heirloom. And now it will be yours. But for tonight, I need to do something I have been longing to do from day one. I want to touch you Gin. I want to run my hands over your body and feel every part of you that I have only been able to look at. Let's go to bed, love. Let me make love to you like I have wanted to for so long."

She kissed him again, and looked into his eyes. "Only on one condition love."

"Yea, and what is that?"

"That I get to be on top first. I've never done that with anyone, and I want that to be our signature love making. Ours and only ours."

"Always and forever, love."

End chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

HELP!

Chapter 15 Epilogue

Harry and Ginny were so much in love. Her ring was exquisite, and they couldn't wait to be married. Molly was in wedding-planning heaven, and agreed to have the wedding at the burrow in two months.

As promised, Ron was to be best man, and a close friend of Ginny's, also a Mediwitch, was to be her maid-of-honour. It took three weeks for Ginny and her mother to agree on a wedding gown, but it was totally fabulous. The flowers, the decorations, the band, everything was planned down to the last detail.

About one hundred guests were invited. Friends, co-workers, Weasley relatives, Ministry officials, former teachers; you name it, they were invited.

Everything was perfect, even the weather couldn't have been better. All the planning, all the searching for the best-of-the-best proved to be well worth the effort. The wedding was one for the books.

Mister and Mrs. Potter honeymooned at an exclusive Muggle resort in Bermuda. Two perfect weeks in the sun, on the beach, swimming, snorkelling, eating fabulous foods, dancing, just being together. And being in love. All too soon, it was time to return to reality.

Harry and Ginny built a town house not far from the Burrow. It was very big, on purpose, with room for all the Weasley families. A new family tradition was started, with Molly's approval. Sunday dinners at the Potters, hosted by Molly herself.

The years passed by quickly, too quickly it seemed to them. There were children, red-haired and green eyed, running all over the place. Not just Potters, but many Weasley children as well. Ginny did have lots of brothers.

On this day, Ginny and Harry were standing on platform 9¾, seeing their youngest child heading off to Hogwarts. They had tears in their eyes as they bid her goodbye. As the train pulled out of the station, Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"Now and forever," she whispered back.

Story End.


End file.
